A Life Through the Ages
by whiteswan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Radagast the Brown?


1A Life Through the Ages

Nothing you recognize belong to me.

Some call me a wizard. I suppose that is the easiest way to describe myself and those like me. Others call us the Istari. Whatever term you prefer, you may use. I've been known by many names in my long life, and one is as good as another.

Radagast was perhaps the first name I was known by among those of mortal blood. At the time, the land I dwelt in was known as Middle Earth. A land of wonders, inhabited by Dwarves, Elves, Hobbits and Men, among other races. Of course, most of these are the stuff of legends and fairy tales now. But believe one who has seen it, they do exist. Of course, if you are a skeptic, you might say these are the ramblings of a crazy old man, one stuck in the past, who talks to the animals too much. But I get my best information that way.

Forgive me, I'm getting off track. I was going to tell you my story. If you know the history of the War of the Ring, you've probably wondered at some point what ever happened to that other wizard that Gandalf spoke to on his way to Isengard. Did he survive? Perhaps went into the West? Where did he go after the War ended? Well, I am he and I've finally decided to answer some of these questions.

When Gandalf and I parted ways, I did as he bid me, then made my way to the west, past the Shire. I spent the time of the War there, staying out of sight, not wishing to give the Dark Lord another pawn to use against the Free Peoples. I know of his powers of temptation, and after hearing of Saruman's betrayal, I did not wish to risk the same for myself. My powers were not as great as Saruman's, or Gandalf's, but if he ensnared the power of another of the Istari, things would have gone far worse than they did. The animals brought me word of the happenings in Gondor and Rohan, and I felt the earth itself tremble when the Dark Lord was defeated. I received the news of the crowning of the King with joy, and that of the passing of the Three with a bittersweet sadness. I considered going West as well, but something held me to the Earth.

I spent the years in near solitude, mingling rarely with mortals. I watched friends of old pass away or go to the Undying Lands. Aragorn and his line ruled and died as men do. Legolas of Mirkwood and his dwarf companion sailed to the Undying Lands. The sons of Elrond, Thranduil, and Celeborn and all their people eventually sailed. The Elves had left Middle Earth, gone to Valinor. Even my old friend Cirdan the Shipwright was gone. The world was ruled by Men now, and things went on as they were meant to do.

Years passed. Men fought battles, spread to new homes, and fought some more. Lands changed hands, rulers rose and fell. I wandered for a time, as the urge struck me. I interacted briefly with the tribes in the area, but many feared me and kept their distance. Merlin they called me. They knew me as a healer, one to be treated cautiously and feared, and some once again used the term wizard. I kept mostly to myself, until the day I met young Arthur.

Ah yes, another name you recognize. Yes, Arthur of England. King, warrior, knight. I'll not bore you with his story, you most likely know it well. He was much like his ancestors, the Kings of Gondor. Though the line had weakened over time, and their long lives had shortened drastically, he still had the blue eyes of his forefather Aragorn. Power was reclaimed, for a time, by the line of Kings, and Gondor rose again in the form of Camelot. But it was broken again far too soon. Though the stories of Arthur you hear today are somewhat exaggerated, they have their base in fact. The line will rise again, it's only a matter of time.

It's been over a thousand years since that time. I've been known by many names since, though most of my life is nothing that would interest most mortals. I spent much of it as a hermit, staying out of the lives of mortals, watching the world change around me.

Only one event that may interest you from that period of my life,. I made a trip back to what was once known as the Shire and spent a time with the line of Gamgee there. They entrusted me with the Red Book, fearing for it's preservation. The Hobbits live quietly, not bothered by the Big Folk and they prefer to keep it that way. The leader of the family, named Samwise after his famous ancestor, gave me the book and asked me to tell the story so that men would remember. He said that it shouldn't be forgotten, and his own people had long lost interest in a story of lands beyond their own. Though hobbits had their part in the tale, most of it was beyond the interest of the little folk. Only a few families still studied the old story: the Gamgees, the Tooks, the Brandybucks, the Cottons. All had their own copies, but the one written by Bilbo and Frodo was in danger of falling to ruin.

So I took the book, preserved it, and left him, unsure as to how to fulfill my promise. The world had little belief in magic anymore, and any belief in such things was often dangerous. Too many stories had reached my ears over the centuries of people destroyed for their beliefs. But I pondered it, and decided that when people were ready to hear the tale, then I would tell it.

Over time, I did join in battles and fights, those I felt worthy of fighting. There's so much senseless killing among Men. But it was in one of these battles that I found the opportunity to keep my promise. I was known as Tolkien by that time, a simple English professor who specialized in languages and their roots. Men called this war I fought in the War to End all Wars. If it were only so, but Men shall always be Men. I became acquainted with several that I regarded as close friends there. After the war ended we would meet and talk. One of them, a man called Lewis, encouraged my writing this 'story' I told them I had in mind. I wrote it out, the history of Middle Earth, over many years, and published it in many parts. You may have read it. I hope so, for it would mean that my friends and their deeds have not been forgotten.

Perhaps someday I too will go to the West. It would be good to see my friends again. But for now, I am here, using yet another name, and making sure that great deeds are never forgotten. There are so many possibilities that exist in this new Age. The power of the pen, and now of that of the camera, give me the ability to capture the imaginations of Men and bring the time of the Elves back to this world. New Zealand looks much like the land I still call home. It's a good day to be alive. Now you must excuse me, I have an epic to direct.

AN: This was way too much fun to write! It's the first time I've attempted a LotR story. I always wondered what happened to Radagast and couldn't resist the opportunity to work with the possibilities. Please don't flame me telling me I have Tolkien's personal history messed up, I'm aware of that possibility. I've been as accurate as I can but it has been a long time since I read Tolkien's biography. Let's call it artistic license and hold the campfire material, ok. Constructive criticism is welcomed and any praise will be greatly enjoyed. Ja ne! Whiteswan


End file.
